


(#1) In Which A Questionable Decision Is Made

by sakura_freefall



Series: Les Amis Group Chat [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Enjolras Owns A Hamster, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU No Covid, Obligatory Sassy Gavroche, Other, Tumblr You Asked For This, irregular updates, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_freefall/pseuds/sakura_freefall
Summary: Enjolras creates a group chat. For ease of communication. Shenanigans Ensue.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire, Platonic Courferre, Platonic Triumvirate - Relationship, various friendships
Series: Les Amis Group Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	(#1) In Which A Questionable Decision Is Made

**Author's Note:**

> Your fault, Tumblr. Please enjoy.
> 
> I swear on the life of my otamatone that I will not pull an Episode 17. (Yeah, I'm still mad about that.)

**[Courf has joined the group chat.]**

**Courf:** Hello fellow humans.

**[Ferre has joined the group chat.]**

**Ferre:** What is this.

 **Courf:** Enjolras created a group chat.

 **Ferre:** Oh no.

 **Courf:** Oh yes.

 **[R has joined the group** **chat.]**

 **R:** hey

 **R:** what is this

 **Ferre:** a group chat.

 **R:** i know but why

 **Ferre:** So we can contact each other all in one place.

 **R:** thats a questionable decision

 **Ferre:** Honestly yes.

**[Eponine has joined the group chat.]**

**[Eponine has changed Ferre's name to Mothman.]**

**Mothman:** EPONINE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

 **Eponine:** skills boi.

 **Mothman:** FIX IT

 **Eponine:** Maybe later if ur nice.

**[R has changed Eponine's name to A Pony]**

**A Pony:** no.

**[Enjolras has joined the group chat.]**

**[Enjolras has changed Mothman's name to Combeferre]**

**[Enjolras has changed A Pony's name to Eponine]**

**R:** hello apollo

 **Enjolras:** r why.

**[R has changed Enjolras's name to Apollo]**

**Apollo:** change it back

 **R:** no i don't think i will >:)

 **Apollo:** change it back or no pad thai tonight.

 **R:** fine. u hit me where it hurts.

**[R has changed Apollo's name to Enjorlas]**

**Enjorlas:** I see what you did there. One more chance.

 **R:** haha fine

**[R has changed Enjorlas's name to Enjolras]**

**Enjolras:** Thank you.

**[Jehan has joined the group chat.]**

**[Bahorel has joined the group chat.]**

**[Marius has joined the group chat.]**

**Marius:** GUYS GUYS LOOK WHAT I SAW TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Eponine:** what?

 **Marius:** THE CUTEST PUPPY TO EVER EXIST AHHHHHHHHHH

 **Eponine:** okay then.

 **Marius:** WANNA SEE A PIC

 **Courf:** Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees

 **Combeferre:** Courf please, don't encourage him.

**Marius:**

**Jehan:** Oh gosh it's SO cute!!! <3

 **Marius:** IT'S A STRAY

 **Jehan:** cool it with the caps pontmercy.

 **Marius:** I CAN'T THE CAPS LOCK IS STUCK AGAIN.

 **Courf:** oh big oof

**[Cosette has joined the group chat.]**

**Cosette:** we're going to see if we can find the owner. if not, we may adopt him.

 **Bahorel:** niiiice bro.

 **Enjolras:** wait does your dorm even allow pets?

 **Marius:** POSSIBLY

 **Eponine:** i'm friends with the monitor

 **Marius:** ; )

 **R:** that's really epic and all but i can show u something even cuter

 **Ferre:** No more pictures of Enj please, you already spam emailed me them when you first started dating.

 **Enjolras:** r don't you dare.

 **R:** hehe


End file.
